Order of Hôrús
This organization was an ancient mercenary company. It was founded in the middle of the Second Age by Valcahrissë, who just had arrived in the South and being introduced as the Lord of Arms. Since the time of its founding its main base and headquarter (where recruits were trained) was located on a small group of islands in the Ûsakan bay. Over the centuries it had amassed an incredible reputation as the most feared mercenary company in the Utter South. Valcahrissë deliberately chose a name with connections to the local deities: Hôrús was the chief of the gods in the ancient Geshân (and later Koronandean and Hathorian) religion; a martial god who often had to combat the evil pretender Sâth. History: The Order was founded by Valcahrissë in the year 1988 of the Second Age and was composed mostly of exiled Kirani from Koronandë who objected Indûrs arising kingship. They sought an opportunity to help the Republican cause in foreign lands and when a tall Kiran (the disguised Valcahrissë) approached them with the proposal to form a mercenary company which might form the nucleus for a resistance movement for the liberation of their homeland, soon many exiles flocked to his banner. Over the years they earned combat practice in many campaigns all over the Utter South. They earned a reputation for competence and played a key role in the final end of Indûrs Koronandën kingship. After this many of the veterans (Indûrs reign lasted nearly 20 years) left the company and the Order reformed itself as a mercenary company whose services anyone could request if the company was willing and the employer ready to pay their high fees. They established their base at a small cluster of islands. Thus the realm of Vog Mur came into being. It included the island upon which Tirgoroth already stood. Now its security and mystery was further strengthened by the presence of a force of loyal soldiers on a nearby island.They continued to pay their services throughout the Second Age, and fought on all sides. According to Valcahrissë's schemes, the Order was helped to keep a balance of power in the Utter South and foster the Court's plans. In S.A. 3010 it accepted employment from the governor of Tantûrak in his campaign to gain independence from Westernesse. The ploy succeeded and the Order's fame rose to great heights. During the period of Númenors supremacy and later the rule of the Dark Lord in the last decades of the Second Age, the Order shrank but survived through unquestionable loyalty to its employee (then Númenor or Mûmakan respectively). After the Akallabeth, its fortune once again were ascending and until c. T.A. 1600 it prospered as a small but respected and feared institution of the Utter South. After Valcahrissë's death in T.A. 1653 the Order became disorganized and fell in importance. Though able to regain some of its former glory, the loss of her exalted lord and his extended network of spies and informants (gained through the Court) robbed them of their cutting edge. while they remained an able company, their once exalted position was lost. Over time they sank to the level of other mercenaries and by the time of Indûrs great campaign at the beginning of the 30th century of the Third Age the Order vanished from the South when its remaining members were killed when in the pay of Koronandë against Mûmakan. Organization: Part of the mystery and awe that surrounded them was their unquestionable loyalty. Once they had accepted a contract they fulfilled it to the last. Also their secrecy gave them a certain aura: the Order maintained a number of guildhouses throughout the Utter South, where potential employees and aspirants for the Order might contact them. In case of a potential contract, the proposal was then sent to Vog Mur to be judged by the lords of the Order. The reply was then brought the potential employer who had to accept the answer. There was no way to force the Order into submission. When a potential new member applied at a guildhouse he was thoroughly tested by the local members and sent to Vog Mur if found worthy. Here the new recruits were garrisoned in groups of 5 each.Each of these teams was then sent onto the larger, "wild" part of the main island to undertake a task set by the lords. Those that survived and fulfilled their job were accepted as full members of the Order. The Order was a lifetime assignment for each member (which was publicly known). There was no way to quit service other than death. Subordinates were expected blind obedience to their superiors. Beside this the life as a member of the Order was quite pleasant. Their high prestige in the South gave them privileges when on campaign that rivaled that of petty lords. When they reached an age to retire they might either take positions in guildhouses or take up residence on Vog Mur where they might marry and supervise those that tilled the fields and produced the food for the island. References: *Fanmodules:The Mûmakan Category:Order Category:Guild Category:Utter south Category:Vog mur